Sengoku Basara: Dynasty of the Kitsune
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: How on earth did he land in the Sengoku Period? And why is Nobunaga after him? Hurtled back through time by an unknown encounter with an insatiable enemy, he fights in the past to find love, happiness, and a return to the days of tomorrow. But will the future ever be the same when and IF he ever returns? NarutoxHarem! Rated M for limes, lemons, language and gore.
1. Party

**A/N: Just saw the Sengoku Basara movie! It was absolutely wicked! I really hope they plan to make another, though. Not that I can complain, seeing as I'm still stuck in a hospital bed lol. Anyway, this was just a little inkling that sprung up from watching the awesomness that is Sengoku Basara! Be nice and be sure to review! Sorry if it is short! We'll see lemons and romance and the like as of next chappy!**

_Life's a party! Might as well enjoy it._

_~Date Masamune._

**Party!**

Overhead, a sickle moon tore through rags of cloud. On the icy desolation all around, moon shadows flitted like ghost. Silhouetted against its surface, horsemen hurtled toward the horizon; towards their destiny. They broke through the ranks of the tees assigned to guard the clearing, scattering them like so much refuse. They did not stop, they did not slow; even as the torches they carried illuminated their position and gave them away.

Riding before them, was a man amongst men. Armored in black and garbed in blue, one would have recognized him even if they knew him not. The trademark helmet with the golden sickle that gleamed even in the gloom. Three swords, each at his hip, bound there in his belt. The patch covering his left eye, having been lost in battle. And if that was not enough, then there was his voice.

"Are you ready guys!" the first of Oshu, Date Masamune, rallied his men, a gorgeous white grin streaking across his mouth.

"YEAH!" they cried as one.

"Put your guns on!"

_"YEAH!"_

"Got it!" The first of Oshu turned in the saddle, his lone eye making an appearance over his shoulder. "Let's have a rip-roaring good time! This party's starting!" With a cry, he dug his heels into the horse's flank and urged it onward. His men bounded after him, their mounts struggling to match the pace of his black steed. But Date Masamune wasn't a man to be caught easily.

Before them was a white stallion. Atop it stood a man garbed in an orange and black carapace, his armor effortlessly distinguishing him from the tall grass. His arms remained folded as Date's force neared; his eyes closed, his visage twisted into a perpetual scowl of concentration.

"Yo, Naruto!" Date called as he raced onward. "You ready for this party?" The man creaked an eye open, exposing a single, slitted blood red iris. His scowl only deepened. But this man was not an enemy. Nor had he been for quite some time. This man, fearsome though he might appear, was in fact a shinobi. But not just any shinobi. He was a ninja of exceptional ability; a skilled warrior who'd loaned himself and his services exclusively to the forces of Oshu.

And around his neck hung a battered hitiate.

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his bluish/red eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation or mission. Now, he was intense. His face had hardened, his visage freed of the baby fat that had plagued him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face bore a series of thin red lines from left ear to right, drooping down his chin and neck and lips lips that remained pursed in a perpetual grimace as they drew nearer.

"You're late, Date." The man known as Naruto murmured at his benefactor. "Do you have any idea what I went through to get this intel?"

"Not a clue!" The belligerent dragon cackled, refusing to slacken his pace for even an instant.

Naruto sighed, his shoulder stooping in exasperation.

"I suppose it can't be helped."

"Then let's go!" Date cried as he raced past the man, earning a small smile from the latter. With nary a sound the blonde's mount stirred to life, the stallion seamlessly making haste and falling into formation with the famed leader of Oshu. He exchanged a lax nod with Date's second-in-command, Kojuro Katakura, opening a scroll and divulging what he'd worked so hard to attain during the advance of Date's army.

"You did well to achieve this." Kojuro noted. "Well done."

A grimace of self-castigation.

"Well, I did run into a bit of trouble with Kasuga...

"Sounds like you had a party of your own!" Date cackled from up ahead.

The silence was deafening.

"Naruto-dono?" Kojuro exclaimed aghast, "I...I was not aware that you and Miss Kasuga...

Naruto, red in the face, said no!

"Damn you Date!" He growled. "That's not funny and you know it!"

"Of course it is!"

"It's always a party with you, Date." Naruto groused. "So troublesome!"

Date's only response was to grin as he urged his horse down the hill.

"Oi!" Naruto barked! "Are you even listening to me! Oi! Date!"

"..."

**_"Aargh!"_**

_The Sengoku Era._

During this time there was a growing trend toward uprisings. The hostilities opened by generals rapidly swept across the country and the map of power during these turbulent times was continually being redrawn at a dizzying pace. It was into these turbulent times that a certain young shinobi was accidentally thrust. Hurtled back through time by an unknown encounter with an insatiable enemy, he fights in the past to find love, happiness, and a return to the days of tomorrow.

For now, he finds himself in the serivce of the man who rescued him fron anonymity. That man is...

_"Number one of Oshu, Date Masamune, pressing on!"_

**A/N: Hahahaha! That's right! Naruto's working with Date! This takes place rougly around the first season of Sengoku Basara, and yes, it will be a harem! Though there are preciously few ladies worth wooing in the Sengoku Basara universe. Lemme see here: We have Oichi and Kasuga and Noehime. Tsuruhime and Magoichi too, if we're to include the games. And...wow. Is that it? Seriously? *Eye twitches* There is a serious lack of female prescence in this series! Meh, oh well. Vote for the harem, peoplz!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Unacceptable

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! Hurricane Sandy beat the crap out of the east coast, but somehow I'm still here. And I still have power! Imagine that! New Jersey has been wrecked, from Barnaget Bay all the way down to Toms River. Staten Island is flooded. Power outages still run rampant. And yet in spite of all that, I'm still here. I live neither here nor there, and am thankfulllly a tad further inland, but my thoughts and prayers go out to all those who are suffering in this terrible time nonetheless. Why? Because they're people just like us! If you can find it in your heard please, donate to the relief effort who so desperately needs it! **

**And with that, I proudly present you with the now M-RATED...**

**...next chapter of the story!**

_"Don't leave me alone..._

_~Kasuga._

**Unacceptable**

There were many things in life that could be deemed as acceptable for Kasuga. Leaving the family to join the army; that was acceptable. Growing up in a village and devoting time to becoming a shinobi; that was also acceptable. To faithfully accept the mission-any mission-without fault or fail, this too, was acceptable. And Kasuga knew, that in her training to become a shinobi, there were many things that she'd be told she needed to accept.

She needed to be able to accept the fact that her friends might die before her.

She needed to be able to accept that she might die before her friends.

She even needed to be able to accept that the lord she served might also die before she did.

Kasuga couldn't even fathom the mere thought of possibly losing Kenshin. He was strong, hansome, cunning and wise. She loved her lord. Served him faithfully without fault or fail. There were those who thought this unacceptable; that instead of killing Lord Kenshin as she'd been ordered-_as she'd been commanded-_she'd fallen in for him instead; fallen hopelessly, irrevocably, madly in love with the one and taken up his banner as her own. And the reward, for following her heart? _Exile._ She could never return to her village; should she choose to do so without completing her mission, the penalty was death.

That was acceptable; to relinquish her hold upon her friends and family, to surrender that which she'd once cherished in exchange for-in her mind-what truly mattered the most. She would gladly lay her life down in the service of her lord, when the time came.

But at this moment, she found herself unable to accept the prospect of death, now that it was being presented to her, right before her very eyes. She'd flirted with it countless times in the service of her lord, and yet, in the back of her mind, she'd always thought herself far removed from her own mortality. As a shinobi in the service of Kenshin-sama, she'd never once considered herself to be in any real sort of danger; the only natural enemy she held was Sarutobi Sasuke and even then the man enjoyed tormenting her more than anything else. No. Arrogant though the thought was, Kasuga had long since believed herself to be without equal. Without peer.

Such a mindset was unacceptable. And yet now, she was forced to accept it.

Because today, in midst of a torrential downpour, atop the broken bough of a once mighty_-yet now horrificaly sundered-_birch tree in the darkened depths of an equally eviscerated forest, she'd finally met her match. All her attempts to waylay him_-to defeat him-_had been for naught; for every one she eliminated there seemed to be twenty more ready to fill its place. How was such a thing possible?! It wasn't as though there were more than one of him...were there? She'd no choice but to flee, to retreat and live to figh another day-

_"F-o-u-n-d y-o-u."_ A sing-song voice chimed in her ear. Kasuga skipped backwards in retreat, leaping from the bough to safety, to freedom, to-

_A trap._

Kasuga inexpliably froze, her entire body rooted in midair, unable to progress, even an inch further. _Impossible!_ She raged against invisible bonds she couldn't hope to see, much less break. Swift cuts lanced across her body, promising pain, should she resist. What foul sorcery was this?! Jade eyes bulged as a sliver of light stabbed into her retina. _Wire._ Deadly steel strings, strung up between two opposing trees, a veritable spiderweb of deadly cords that could just as easily rend her in two if she continued to struggle.

"Mah, Kasuga-chan." The voice chided from the shadows. "I didn't think I'd catch you this easily."

Unbidden, the kunoichi's body bucked in surprise. It was a mistake. The wires cut into her skin, slicing into her black bodysuit with their thin, shallow slashes. She refused to cry out; to show him that she was in pain. A kunoichi did not display fear for her enemies to ee!

She glared bloody red daggers, as a shadow materialized beside her, taking on human shape and form. Crimson eyes gleamed back at her in the gloom, sitted pupils narrowing in childish amusement. And there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. Trapped; a fly in a spider's web. _Pain._ That was all she knew, all she could feel as the wires pullled her arms and legs apart, cutting into her wrists and ankles. Surely he'd finish it now; finish her off, once and for all. Her last sight would be of this; this terrible, great god of a man, towering over her with those horrible curved weapons...

But the end never came. Incredibly the wires fell splintered and fell apart, vanishing into the blonde's sleeve from wence they'd come. With nothing to hold her up, Kasuga toppled forward. She stood woodenly, without a care; only for a viscious backhand to send her sprawling across the branch.

His orange and black armor shimmering in the storm, he marched forward at the frightened kunoichi, knives drawn. Kasuga was retreating, her feet shuffling backwards as her eyes traiiined on the warrior in front of her. Kasgua knew that she could resort to another form of attack and continue her fight, but her mind was inexplicably filled with fear as she looked into the bright, amused eyes of her opponent. Much to her chargin, she slipped in the midst of her retreat, losing traction on the rain-soaked wood.

Despite herself despite all her skill, Kasuga panicked; the moment her rear touched the bough she scrabbled backwards like a drunken crab, uncaring for the vulnerable, if not downright revealing position it placed her in. Her long and arduous career as a shinobi had sculpted her body, every inch of her, in every possible way; now that body was left nearly bare from the numerous gashes in her black bodysuit. From the generous but full bosom of her breast jutting out of her black bodysuit to the wide yet oh-so-subtle dip of her waist, all were outlined in flawless fashion in the darkness, all laid bare for him to see.

Vanity reasserted itself, swift and abrupt. Cheeks aflame, sputtering impotent fury, the kunoichi struggled to cover the gaping rips and tears in her attire with both hands. But to no avail. Even without the wires digging into cloth and flesh, her outfit and modesty_-what little she retained-_were ravaged beyond repair. In contrast to her bedraggled state, this man, this summoner of storms, remained utterly unfazed.

The assailant was an odd man, as strange as they came. With bright blue eyes, blond hair, and whiskered cheeks, he would've stuck out like a sore thumb anywhere. Especially here, just beyond the raging field of battle. He_-his armour-_stood in sharp contrast to the dull garb of most shinobi; even moreso to brilliant white of her lord's: the only adournment he wore consisted of two metal plates upon either shoulder, the metal carved upward in the likeness of a cackling fox. A dull and battered hitiate bearing the likeness of a leaf gleamed out at her, the metal faded and worn from years of use.

"You won't get away with this!" She bluffed. "Lord Kenshin will never allow-

"Silence!" The man snapped, the harshness of his tone forcing her to flinch. "Your threats are empty; they mean nothing to."

Kasuga fought back the urge to whimper and prostrate herself before this man; to yield to him and give into his every desire. Such was the power he commanded. A power no man, no mere mortal should wield. But he was the enemy, and despite her previous transgression, she refused to bow to him.

She knew this man; just as she'd always dreamt of coming face to face with him. Naruto "The Storm" Uzumaki; loyal shinobi, to Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon. _No self-respecting shinobi would ever serve such a low-life reprobate,_ she'd thought when she'd found him in the forest. Her mistake. Upon ambushing him, in a matter of mere moments, she'd gone from faithful retainer to precarious prey. Desperate for a chance that had finally presented itself, Kasuga flung a kunai at his face with all her might. In the same instant Naruto flung his hand forward; the wires responding to his will, winding and binding about her; this time slamming her body not into the open air as she'd feared, but against the unyielding bark of the oak upon which he'd been standing. But there was nothing he could do to stop the dagger, she smirked.

_Clang!_

Naruto's head snapped backwards with an audbile thunk, thrusting his face for the treetops. For a moment, _just a moment,_ Kasuga dared to hope; she'd finished him off! No such luck. Naruto lowered his gaze seconds thereafter, revealing the kunai; trapped tight tip first between clenched teeth. Much to her charign, not a single tooth had come loose. Her fellow blond grinned and spoke around the kunai, the words coming loose and muffled through taut teeth:

"I cauff if." He frowned and bit down _destroying _the iron knife in a single bite. Aghast, she watched him spit out the metal shards before speaking again. "Ahem." He coughed, dabbing a piece of shrapnel from his lower lip. "I caught it." He ammended, stalking forward at her, his hands raised. "And I've caught _you,_ Kasuga-chan." A snake of dread coiled in her gut as he reached for her; a snake of losing everyone and everything she'd ever known. No! She shrieked and thrashed against the wires, uncaring as they tore into her flesh.

"Oi oi, Kasuga," He reproached angrily, wagging a finger before her face, "you're just going going to hurt yourself-

Kasuga bit him. _Hard._

"Ouch!" Her fellow blond yelped, jerking backwards in pain. Losing his balance. Kasuga watched with bated breath, her heart soaring as his arms pinwheeled helplessly; his fingers locking around nothingness, his hands finding only empty air, his body flailing, struggling, seeking a handhold. Finding none. With a wordless cry, he toppled backwards and out of sight. A harsh _thud _ greeted her ears somewhere beneath the forest floor. In that instant, all the fear she'd felt for her fellow blond, evaporated. No one could survive a fall like that, especially when they wore such heavy armor. Whatever hold he'd held on her was gone, and nothing short of an outright miracle was going to bring it back.

_**"Is that so?"**_

Sinster laughter drifted up at her and just like that, the fear was back again. _En masse._ Kasuga risked a glance down, wincing as the motion drew the wires ever tighter against her flesh. Blue eyes the color of afternoon skiies stared back at her, only a few feet below the battered bough. Naruto was standing there. _Standing!_ Both boots planted firmly against the battered bark, hands jammed into his pockets. _Standing on the side of the tree._ Gazing up at her as if she were food, as though she were something to be _eaten;_ a mere morsel to be devoured in preparation for the main course.

Helpless to move her arms and legs, she was forced to wait,_ to watch_ as he made his way towards her.

"You nearly had me there, Kasuga-chan." He breathed, walking back up the tree as though he were taking an evening stroll, not defying the laws of gravity. "Almost, but not quite." He heaved a hearty sigh of relief. "It really _has_ been a long time since I used my chakra like that, though...such a long time that I'd nearly forgotten!" He contemplated her a moment longer, his gloved fingers trailing across her cheeks tantalizing hers. "Its a pity, really." He sighed. "You're an excellent kunoichi, Kasuga-chan, but your people won't master this kind of chakra for at least another century, maybe two."

"W-What're you talking about?!" She hissed, jerkng her face away. Tsking, the elite shinobi took her chin in hand and turned visage back to him.

"I'm talking about chakra." He drawled, his voice deep and silken. "For all the powerful warriors in this era and all their abilities, no one can use chakra. Not yet."

Kasuga sweatdropped. What was this _chakra_ he kept going on about? All shinobi relied upon their hard-won skill to survive, not this mystical mumbo-jumbo he kept going on about! Countless questions assailed Kasuga, leaving her awash in a sea of confusion. When was he able to create so many copies of himself? How could he walk up a tree without using any agility? How could he catch_-crush-_a kunai with only his teeth? And why _oh why_ did she suddenly feel so hot and bothered down there_-oh dear._ Naruto sniffed suddenly, a new, almost predatory gleam shining in his eyes as he gazed over her rain-soaked body.

"My my, it seems I've gotten you all hot and bothered under the collar, Kasuga-chan." He leaned forward scrutinizing her, breath warm upon her face. "Could it be that you're enjoying this as much as I am?" There was a silence, thick with strife, rife with tension. Somewhere in the distance, lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder rolled. The rain had yet to abate during thir little encounter, and Kasuga was left staring up at him through dripping wet lashes, knowing it wasn't just the rain that soaked her.

_"Ha?"_

The blonde's blush became a burn against her fair skin and she squirmed, wishing fervently that she had never brought this up. His lips were so close to hers. Dangerously close. Too close. She squeaked her surprise as her fellow blonde came closer still; his lips alighting effortlessly upon her own. It was a swift innocent peck, barely a kiss, barely worthy of mention save that it left her world reeling. No! Her first kiss had been stolen! It had been mean for Lord Kenshin! Not this irreparable reprobate! _Kenshin-sama!_ Her lips belonged to no other!

Kasuga screamed out in impotent fury as his hands ever so slowly brushed the bulge of her breasts then her body, gliding over the wires that held her fast and roaming hungrily over her flesh. It never once occurred to her that he might not be groping her, but rather, searching for something, for the intel she'd been carrying. She snarled as he pulled away, his lips lingering a tad too long for her, and tried to bit his lip. Naruto laughed at her feeble attempts to injure him and held up his prize before he face; the scroll that she'd secreted on her person, grinning beatifically.

"Aaaaand now that I've claimed my prize, I think I'll be off." Kasuga found herself rooted by his words; w-w-w-what did he mean by prize?! Was he referring to her or the intel?!

"Y-You can't leave me like this!" She sputtered, struggling against the iron wires that bound her body to the tree.

"Can't I?" He flicked his fingers and the wires drew tighter still, clenching into her breasts and boy. "I think I will." He snapped off a mocking salute before performing a flawless backflip that carried him into the treetops away and out of sight. A single kunai slammed into the ground where'd he'd been standing. "If you reach that, you should be able to cut yourself free!"

"How am I supposed to reach it when I'm tied up?!"

"Not my problem!" He laughed from the darkness.

"You insolent little man!"

His laughter grew fainter still.

_"Ja ne, Kasuga-chan!"_

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong, Naruto-dono?"<p>

_"Hmm?"_

Naruto blinked, drawn from his reverie. He was back in the present again, riding astride Kojuro and Date. He'd been caught up in a memory. A recent one, too. He chuckled to himself. Here they were riding more than a mile a minute to cause chaos for Takeda Shingen and here _he_ was off reminiscing about his encounter with Kasuga. It was a damned _shame_ she remained so fixated on her precious Kenshin. He'd have to do something about that, and soon. Her talents were wasted on him.

After languishing for nearly a decade here in the past he still had yet to find a way home; back to his people and nakama. There was nothing left for him to do but accept his newfund role and change the past as he saw fit. It wasn't as though his prescence here could alter the course of Japan's destiny that much..._right?_ No, of course not! So were was the harm in having a liittle fun until then? And Kasuga did _so_ remind him of _another_ feisty blue-eyed blond he'd once known in the present. Hell, she might be just be that one's ancestor! And to him...

...leaving such a beautiful flower _unplucked_ was utterly unacceptable. He chuckled to himself, his thoughts his own. Ah, such a shame! There were hardly any women in the Sengoku period as beautiful as she! Well, he _had_ heard the Devi King had a sister...Lady Oichi, was it? Although she was married to a fellow by the name of Nagamasa, suppossedly she was quite the looker. And then there was the matter of Nobunaga's wife, and her iredeemable beaty...Nouhime he thought her name was.

Apparently someone agreed with him.

**"Lady Nouhie and Lady Oichi...the wife and sister of the Dai Rokuten no Mao, eh? Sounds interesting..."**

_'Caught your interest, have I?'_ Naruto couldn't quite keep the smile from his face. Kurama rarely spoke to him anymore outside of battle; apparently the old fox had picked up on his thoughts and perked at the mention of the two women. Naruto couldn't really blame him. One devil to another, after all...

**"Thinking of adding them to the harem?"**

_...perhaps.' _Naruto relented. He wasn't likely to meet either anytime soon, and he'd no intention of fighting the Devil King himself...at least, not yet.

**"Good!"** The fox sighed.**_ "I do so tire of being surrounded by men. We need some wenches!"_**

_'Kami, the timeline is going to be so fucked up after this..._

**"And your point is?"**

_"Nothing, just pointing it out."_

"Naruto-dono?"

"Just a memory." He finally admitted, smiling at Kojuro's befuddled expression. The One-Eyed Dragon's second-in-command remained blissfully ignorant of the two-sided conversation raging in Naruto's head. Probably just as well. If Date or Kojuro learned of the power he possessed, it might end their profitable little partnership, and he'd _hate_ to see that happen. For all his flaws he genuinely liked the One-Eyed Dragon; the man was a stubborn, rash, hotheated, party loving fool with a knack for chaos and a penchant for violence that loved to wield unconventional weaponry...just like him! He loved to fight and grow stronger, strong enough to unite all the warring states and rule over them. But he wouldn't be the one holding the torch at the end. Not if Naruto had anything to say about it. No when all was said and done it would be him and Masamune winner take all...loser...take his own life.

"A...memory, Naruto-dono?" Kojuro had caught sight of the blonde's wicked grin; gradually becoming aware of the man's sudden regard for Masamune out of the corner of his eye. When Naruto smiled like that, more often than not, it meant trouble.

The blond chuckled.

"Yeah."

He let his gaze drift toward the horizon, idly wondering what this world held in store for him.

_One helluva memory..._

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was mostly a flashback, a little bundle of terror, humour, romance, action,and all around amusement. Naruto's true personality comes to life! Despite his earlier protests in chapter one, he's really quite fond of the ladies...and AGAIN I lament the fact that there are so few of them in this anime! Now we see why Oda might be after him in the coming chapters; this kind of Naruto is by no means a pushover...but will he ever get back to his future withou horribly screwing it up? **

**That beng said I think I've given an adequate demonstration of Naruto's current skill level. If he's capable of picking apart high tier adversaries like Kasuga with ease, then it stands to reason he'll be able to compete with Nobunaga and perhaps Hideyoshi...to an extent. Stranded in the past as he is, he's going to come back to a very interesting future... Kurama or Nobunaga? I wonder which demon is worse? An ancient demented fox spirit, or the man who leaves his enemies drowning in the pools of their own blood? ****Speaking of Nobunaga...forget about the blond howling after his head... he might want to be keeping a watchful eye on his _wife,_ Nohime, as of next chapter...**

**Well, I'm off to work once again, my loyal readers. Gotta pay the bills, ya know. Looking forward to seeing your plentiful reviews when I get back tonight! ****So, in the immortal words of Altas...**

**...would you kindly review?**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Demon and Princess

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! Hurricane Sandy beat the crap out of the east coast, but somehow I'm still here. And I still have power! Imagine that! New Jersey has been wrecked, from Barnaget Bay all the way down to Toms River. Staten Island is flooded. Power outages still run rampant. And yet in spite of all that, I'm still here. I live neither here nor there, and am thankfulllly a tad further inland, but my thoughts and prayers go out to all those who are suffering in this terrible time nonetheless. Why? Because they're people just like us! If you can find it in your heard please, donate to the relief effort who so desperately needs it! **

**And with that, I proudly present you with the the long awaited...**

**...next chapter of the story! Sorry if its a short one! There's a major divergence from the Sengoku Basar storyline though...starting now!**

_"Well, aren't you the interesting one?"_

_~Nouhime._

**Demon and Princess**

Naruto yawned.

As intriguing as the fight between young Yukimura and Masamune was and coninued to be, he hadd other plans. Plans that did _not_ involve sitting idle while two grown men lit up the clearing with firey explosions of crimson and azure! No, this was the perfect chance to slip away, and leave a clone in his stead. He'd done so countless times before and they'd been none the wiser; nor were they now. Not now, as they remained rooted in place, riveted by the great spectacle taking place before them.

**"So you're finally making your move."** It was not a question.

Naruto shrugged at Kurama's statement.

_'I wouldn't call it making my move...I'm just taking the initiative for once, that's all.'_

The shinobi eslipped through the trees, chuckling as another tremor rocked the land. Fools, the lot of them! Honor and chivalry were all well and good in battle, but true wars were fought from the shadows. They were fierce, cruel, ugly, unsightly things. He'd learned that the hard way. But he wasn't trying to start a war now, oh no. He merely had a message to deiliver. The message you ask, dear reader? You're about to find out. A swirl of leaves and he was gone from the forest; vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Yo!" Alighting effortlessly upon the surface of the river, the blonde snapped off a mock salute toward each general, facing one way, his clone, the other. "Kenshin-san, Takeda-san!" He stood there, flanked by an army on either sigh, refusing to so much as batt an eyelash. The same could not be said of the latter.

Both generals blinked their surprise, alamed to find the blonde standing betwixt and between them.

"See?" Naruto beamed toward Kasuga, noting the sputtering blush upon the face of his fellow blond. "I knew you'd get yourself out of that bind, Kasuga-chan."

"Y-Y-You insolent little wretch of a-

"As I was saying," Naruto continued, pirouetting away from the enraged kunoichi, "I

"You're hardly equipped to confront our forces."

"No, not really." Naruto's smile slipped from his face like the water upon which he stood. "I could obliterate both you and your armies with one hand tied behind my back, if I wanted to." And...just like that...the grin of the jester slid back into place. "But I'm not here to raise a rucks; only to deliver a message: You'll have a fight on your hands soon-the both of you. I suggest your prepare yourselves for it. I'll be the one to conquer all of Japan; just thought you should know that."

"Interesting."

Takeda laughed; a deep rumble in his barrel chest. "But just how do you plan to do this without an army?"

"Sore we himitsu desu!"

"And with that," Naruto bowed, "I bid you adieu!"

He was gone in another swirl of leaves, vanishing back into the forest. Or at least...

..that had been his intention.

He knew something was wrong the moment his feet settled upon a grassy plain instead of the tamped-down mud of the forest. Miles of open land stretched out before him for as far as the eye could see, leaving a moon bloodthirsty and red hanging over his head. T'was an eerie scene, and to be frank, it made him a touch uncomfortable. He hadn't thought it possible for someone-anyone-to hijack his Hiraishin like that. Apparently, he'd been wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong.

**"Kurama?'**

"Don't look at me, kit. Came the reply. "I don't know how we got here either-

A slight spike of killer intent was their only warning before a flintlock discharged.

His body moved; the bullet passing him harmlessly bu, but too slow. He felt the still warm steel of a pistol press against his neck as he slid to a stop.

"You're a hard man to find, Uzumaki Naruto." A warm, feminine voice purred in his ear.

"I'm flattered, really, but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Naruto tried to turn his head; his reward was a soft click.

"Ah, ah, ah." the woman reprimanded. "No sudden moves."

He bristled at the feel of that pistol, of the cold metal pressed to the back of his head. Ten years ago, he'd suffered a bad experience with guns; a terrible tragedy that left him scarred just above his head. He'd learned the hard way that day; this era held surprises of her own. Those surprises were bullets, and for all his speed, he could not avoid all of them. With a pistol and some luck, one could easily fell a skilled warrior, no matter how fast they were. He'd nearly lost his life, that day. Hence, he'd taken to wearing armour ever since; lest he be caught unawares again.

Despite that, despite knowing she could easily end his life in the blink of an eye, he riskd a glance back at his would-be-killer. He caught sight of raven locks framing a lovely heart-shaped face, a body that would make even a goddess green with envy, wrapped in a thin black kimono...all of this leaving little to the imagination. _Damnit but he wanted her. _Here. Now.

"Lady Noe, I presume?" In spite of the pistol at his neck, a smile pulled at his lips.

"My husband wishes to have a word with you." she replied by way of greeting.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, hot cheeks.

_That_ drew a sputtering choke from her.

"Aha." he chortled softly. "Sounds like I hit the nail on the head there, Noehime."

"And if I am?"

_"Then you should've shot me by now."_

Naruto smiled, his lips pulling back into a sly sneer. She'd been a fool to let him stand stoicly for so long. His eyes drited open lazily and when they did his lids were dusted with orange; eyes blazing a bright gold-irises flat, horizonatal bars. Sennin Mode. Even as she pulled th trigger, even as the bullet left the barrel of the gun, he was moving. His head drifted a mere millimeter to the east, removing his skull from the projetile's path with the practiced ease of one who had dodge many in his time. The bullet burned a blazing line past his whiskered cheek, the heat of its passing searing an additional line into his flesh. Naruto spun in place to face her, grinning as the fires of its explosion burned into his back and the succint pleasure of watching her exquisite face twist into a scowl.

"Ah," he sighed as he batted aside another bullet. "I truly am blessed."

"Oh?"

"Here I am, all alone with a beautiful woman." Naruto's grin unnerved her a bit. "What more could a man ask for in this day and age?" Noehime's response was to shoot him. Rather, she tried. Naruto simply caught the bullet in his gauntlet and crushed it to fine powder.

"Irritating man! I'll bring you back in pieces if I must!" She reached beneath her skirt, and to Naruto's disbelief, withdrew a gattling gun from the folds of her kimono. The fuck?! Where had she been hiding that thing all this entire time?!

**"Up her-**

_'Quiet!'_

"DIE!"

Naruto blurred out of existence a heartbeat before a hail of death penetrated his position. Noehime tracked with the movement, bringing the massive cylinder around with frightening speed and accuracy. Each shot was like minitature explosive; those that failed to strike him ravaged the earth around them.

"Words could not do your beauty justice in battle." Laughter leapt from his lips as another volley of shots went unanswered, whisking harmlessly by his ribs. "Your eyes are like fire; searing my soul!"

"Careful not to burn yourself, little boy." She fired back, leveling her massive weapon once more.

"Ohh, I wouldn't mind getting burned by you." Naruto licked his lips laviciously. "In fact-

Noehime had all of an instant to blink before the blonde blurred forward. To her credit, she managed a half-step backwards...and that was it. Strong arms joined around her waist and dragged her back from whence she had first come, hauling into body warm with wanton desire. She could feel his body burning beneath his clothes. Half-heartedly, she tried to raise her pistol, tried to fire, only to have it slapped from her hand. The sharp sting caused her to gasp, eliciting a throaty chuckle

"Now then, my little princess," he purred softly, "Shall I show you a true demon?" Sapphire snapped into scarlet, ensorcelling her as he drew closer. Try though she might, Noehime couldn't bring herself to resist. There was just something about those eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it. Dire. Dark. Deadly.

_Desireable._

"I could stop," he whispered, "If you wish."

Strange though it might seem, Noehime didn't want him to stop. She stood there, helpless to do anything but whimper as he dipped a hand beneath the curve of her a bare leg, drawing it round his waist. When that did not satisfy him he pushed her down, her back greeting the damp grasses of the plain. When she thought to rise he was suddenly there, towering over her, still and silent as a god. As though by an unspoken command a hand forced her back to the floor, his body pressing flush against hers. Gazing up into his eyes was like peering into a botomless pit, one from which she might never emerge.

Closer still he came, his lips brushing against hers. Noehime shivered, suddenly aware of a growing pit of warmth deep in her stomach. How long had it been since Nobunaga had spoken to her in a such a manner? He'd not done so since they day of their marriage, all those years ago. But this man, the way he was holding her, speaking to her, stroking her...kami! Her better judgement was swiftly losing the battle with desire, her body ached for his touch, all but quivering, trembling...

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his sinister scarlet eyes looking deeply into hers. He wore a subtle expression of amusement on his face as she returned his gaze, his grin turning slightly devious as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Noehime;s mind exploded into white as her arms took control, spreading themselves across his back. She was so completely taken aback by her kiss that she hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the ground. Her hands, were just as explorative, nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach, as though they couldn't get enough of him.

The clothes were coming off almost before she realized it.

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her, his hands tugging at her kimon as they went. He pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her gently deeper into the long grasses onto the grass, admiring the look of her naked torso in the late night moonlight. He took off his own shirt, smirking as her eyes danced over his chest. He leaned down and pulled the last of her kimono down, revealing a small white thong. Noehime flet herself flush seven shades of scarlet as he saw it. Part of her railed at the thought; that she was submitting herself so easily to this man, but the rest of her was far too lost in desire to care.

"Stop laughing!" She growled at him.

"As you wish." Naruto replied as he lowered his mouth to the sole remaining undergarment.

"Impudent man—" her words quickly turned into a sharp gasp as her white thong was removed with his teeth.

**A/N: Ah, Naruto, you're quite the womanizer, aren't you? Already going after Noehime like that! Quite a smoldering little scene there at the end, neh?**

**Well, I'm off to work once again, my loyal readers. Gotta pay the bills, ya know. And lord knows I've got far too many of them these days! Anywho, sorry for the shortness, and Looking forward to seeing your plentiful reviews when I get back tonight! ****So, in the immortal words of Altas...**

**...would you kindly review? And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_Now, leading the forces of Ujimasa Hojo into conflict with that of Takeda, they were free to wreak havoc upon Imagawa before they could face that of Oda in Owari._

_"Has the Fool of Owari come to surrender or some such thing?"_

_"Not quite." Someone hissed, his voice rising within the darkness of the carriage._

_Old man Imagawa had just enough time to turn before a kunai cut across his vision; the sharp crack of bone signalling the abrupt end to his life._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mine." Naruto hissed, lowering his arm. "Imagawa's head is mine."<em>

_"Nobunaga!" He roared. "Come down here and face me! Face a true demon!" He held up Imagawa's head, mocking the Dai Rokuten no Mao with his prize. "Unless you're afraid?"_

_"Very well, brat!" The Dai Rokuten Mao thundered. "I'll oblige you!"_

**R&R! =D**


End file.
